


Rocks.

by youxiaotu



Series: a few hundred. [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, attempt at writing, chengcheng is: dum, excessive use of oh my god probably, i cANT EVEN WRITE PROPERLY, i kinda miss my best friend?, thats what id say but i havent watched one in a long time, watch animal docus they're nice, what is proofreading we dont know her, wrote this at 8 pm; have a jap class at 5 am good luck me, yeah i kinda based justin on her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/youxiaotu
Summary: Minghao keeps giving Chengcheng rocks.





	Rocks.

**Author's Note:**

> A Chengstin AU where Justin, who watches too much animal planet would keep giving Chengcheng (smooth and pretty) rocks and cheng thinks he's mental till he passes by a penguin documentary.  
> ... Cute, but still crazy.
> 
> based on my own prompt because why not. I dont know if this makes sense bUT.
> 
> also @geesus bab i miss u friend

Minghao likes watching Animal Planet so much-Too much that even his own best friend Fan Chengcheng cannot understand what's happening anymore especially when Minghao started giving him rocks. And not just any rock but smooth rocks- ones you can find in gardens.

" _He's gone crazy._ " Chengcheng thinks, hand stuck inside a shoebox full of smooth rocks, feeling one of them and dropping it to make a sound. What is so special about rocks anyways? Is this some sort of friendship thing some animal does? Or is it to signify hate? He needs to know.

"You loser, I literally have a WHOLE BOX full of smooth rocks now. What do you want me to do with all of this?" Minghao just shrugs, eyes still glued to the tv screen, distinct voice of the narrator talking about birds in the background. "Watch animal planet. Rocks are nice." He answers, voice all quiet, as if he was hypnotized by the birds flying around in the screen.

That. That was a really vague answer. Maybe Minghao just wants him to watch Animal Planet just like him, or maybe Minghao just wants him to go away.

Chengcheng wasn't able to sleep that night, his mind full of unanswered questions and of course, his now crazy friend Huang Minghao.

"Oh god. Does he need to get him checked? I think I should call Zhengting or something." He mumbles to himself before he rolls onto his right, facing his friend who slept in for the night. "Oh my god. I think I also need to get checked. I havent- I am- Oh god. I think I'm also crazy."

The next morning was just Fan Chengcheng being curious just about everything- Observing everything Minghao does- Do monkeys eat their sandwich on one side first and not bite on the middle? Do birds also yell "Huba, Huba!" in a high pitched screech whenever they see their Literature teacher, Zhu Xingjie? Do dolphins also lie on their stomach while watching animal planet? Oh wait- Do they even have TVs in the water? How are they able to live? How are they able to stay like that without video games?

He sits down on the single person sofa beside the one Minghao occupied.

"Penguins, huh?" Minghao jolted up, obviously startled at his voice. A hand reaches for the remote but Chengcheng was able to reach it before the younger does. "Chill, it's not like it's gonna kill me if I watch animal planet sometimes, you know." 

"Oh god, you don't know. L-Look." The younger stutters, "Whatever it says-"

The clip fades, replaced by what looks like penguins fighting over rocks and they weren't just any type of rock. It looks too similar to-

"-I don't want you to misunderstand-"

-The rocks that Minghao often gives him-

"...And what you see here are male penguins fighting for the smoothest rock they could manage to find to gift their intended companion. If they approve-" The narrator's voice fades as he turns the TV off.

"Oh my god, Huang Minghao." Was all he can manage to say, realization hitting him as soon as each word processed in his mind.

"...Surprise?"

* * *

 

Minghao was surprised to find Chengcheng in front of his house at 6 AM. What kind of idiot goes to school this early anyways when their classes start at 7? 

"Are you here to drag me to school at this time? It's too early, stupid." He frowns, the taller boy just laughs. "Just want to give you something. Don't worry, I'm not dragging you to school today, lazy ass." He hands Minghao a small box and immediately runs back to his car, his driver closing the door for him but not before he waves at Minghao.

Minghao watches the car as it leaves and opens the small box the taller has given him. It was a rock, a note that says "stupid" stuck on the box's lid.

"Oh my god." 

Oh my god, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> ** i dont think its an actual fact that it's a penguin mating / i like you bE MINE ritual, the one about the rocks. but i find it cute that they gift each other rocks lkjdflsadf
> 
> ps: if you want a friend who cries about aus and idol producer and both at the same time, hmu on twt @ziyisus or on cc @zhouxiaohuas!
> 
> edit: Edited.


End file.
